


Love is the Strongest Power

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Oh God Yes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Lives, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: The eighth years are taking a class to enhance their magical power when it takes an unexpected twist.Remus is the DADA teacher and head of Gryffindor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Heloise: Class settle down.  
They all become silent.  
Heloise: Thank you. Today we are starting a project that will last for the rest of the year. The practical section of your exam will be what you have learned in this just over a term. Be warned this is not an easy project. This project is the reason why only select year groups are chosen to take this class. The last year group that took this exam all failed and the one before that. In fact no one has passed since 1977.  
Hermione shoots her hand in the air.  
Heloise: Yes Hermione?  
Hermione: How did they pass?  
Heloise: I can't tell you that.  
Everyone groans.  
Hermione: Who were they?  
Heloise: That, however, I can tell you. Four people passed that year; myself, Miranda Smith, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
Harry smirks.  
Heloise: And you can wipe the smirk off your face, Harry. Your parents have been told not to tell you how they passed.  
Harry: *muttering* Shit.  
Heloise: Right everyone go stand at the back of the class so I can re-arrange your seating so you are sat with your partners.  
Everyone moves to the back of the class.  
Heloise: On the front left desk I want Pansy and Hermione.  
Hermione sits down.  
Pansy: Do I have to?  
Heloise: Yes. Arse on chair.  
She sits down.  
Heloise: Front middle Harry and Draco.  
They sit without any complaints.  
Heloise: Front right Ron and Theo.  
Ron: No. Not happening.  
Heloise: It is happening or I will go get your head of house.  
Ron: I refuse to work with Nott for the rest of the year.  
Heloise: Harry will you go get your father?  
Harry: Of course.  
He gets up and walks to the DADA classroom. He knocks on the door.  
Remus: Come in.  
Harry enters.  
Remus: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hi Dad. Professor Delacroix is having some problems with a student refusing to sit with their partner.  
Remus: Right. Everyone read the chapter on werewolves in the textbook. Page 394.  
He goes into the corridor with Harry and they start walking to Power enhancing 101.  
Remus: Who's pitched a fit?  
Harry: Ron.  
Remus: Who's his partner?  
Harry: Theo Nott, not even a bad bloke, he could have got someone a lot worse.  
Remus: Who did you get?  
Harry: Dray.  
Remus: You'll probably pass.  
Harry: I already have an idea for what we can do.  
Remus: And how did you get this theory?  
Harry: Aunt Heloise told us who the last people were that passed the exam and I got my idea from that.  
Remus: I know where you're coming from with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron: A week of bloody detention!!  
Harry: I think Dad was right to give you detention you were being an absolute dick. It was embarrassing. 'Mione and I didn't pitch a fit so you shouldn't have either.  
Ron: Whatever.  
Harry: Mate I have to go. Malfoy said we had to start on that project.  
Ron: Right. See you later.

Harry slumps down on the sofa of the head boy's suite. Draco comes out of the bathroom.  
Draco: Hello love.  
He sits down next to Harry and wraps and arm around him.  
Harry: Hi babe. Ron is being such a prat about Heloise's project. I've had enough. He's said 'a week of bloody detention ' about twenty million times.  
Draco: Theo is a nice bloke.  
Harry: I know that. Ron isn't having it though.  
Draco: Well he's going to fail then. Did you notice that the pairs are not only Gryffindor and Slytherin but they also have chemistry between them?  
Harry: Yes I did. 'Mione has been crushing on Pansy for ages.  
Draco: We're married and Ronald defo isn't as straight as he makes out.  
Harry: Oh yeah. He had a crush on Victor Krum.  
Draco: So he's gorilla-sexual then?  
They laugh.  
Harry: I have a theory for this damn project.  
Draco: Go on.  
Harry: Well if we do a wandless lumos then kiss or something then it might get brighter.  
Draco: I was thinking that.  
Harry and Draco: Lumos.  
Their palms light up. They kiss and their palms get brighter.  
Harry: It worked!  
Draco: it did. I think we need to keep practicing just to make sure.  
Harry: I get your drift.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sits down next to Ron and across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
Hermione: And where have you been?  
Harry: We were working on that project and I fell asleep on Malfoy's sofa.  
Ron: That project is a right little bitch. I haven't got a clue of how I'm supposed to enhance my magic by 25% on my own least of all with Nott.  
Harry: Ron it isn't that hard. We got ours to what we think is about 75%.  
Ron: How?  
Harry: I'm not allowed to tell you Ron. You know that.  
Ron: Oh come on mate. Please.  
Harry: No! And that's my final word on the matter.  
He storms out and up to his dad's classroom. He bangs open the door and slumps at his desk at the front of the class that he ~~un~~ luckily shares with Draco. Remus comes down from his office.  
Remus: Good morning Cub.  
Harry: A good morning it is not.  
Remus: Why's that?  
Harry: Fell asleep on Dray's sofa so I got questioned by Ron and 'Mione as to why I didn't go back to the dorm last night. They asked me how we were getting on with the project for Aunt Heloise and I told them we'd cracked it and then Ron started demanding that I tell him how. He knows that I can't tell him and if I could I still wouldn't. It would mean a very long explanation and I'm not ready to be screamed at by my best mate yet.  
Remus: If Ron is annoying you then give them some space. It's not like they're your only friends.  
Harry: They're not. I could go sit with the Slytherins. Neville always sits with them and they're not too bad.  
Remus: There you go. Sit with the Slytherins. And make sure people see that you're friends with them rather than you're just there to protect Neville.  
Harry: He's killed a bloody massive snake. He can look after himself.  
Remus: You do have a point there. How do you feel in yourself?  
Harry: Like I am gonna puke; so nothing new.  
Remus: You're so casual about this.  
Harry: I suppose it's because I've done it before and I know what's happening.  
Remus: Have you had any different symptoms this time?  
Harry: Not at all.

Harry sits down next to Pansy and opposite Draco at the Slytherin table.  
Pansy: And why do we have the pleasure of the great saviour sitting at our table?  
Draco: Knock it off Pansy.  
Harry: Ronald and Hermione are being really annoying about this project for enhancing. We've cracked it and they want to know how.  
Theo: I think I know how but it wouldn't work because Weasley doesn't want to work with a 'bloody purest Slytherin'.  
Harry: The real reason is that he doesn't want to come to terms that he's bi and that he has a crush on you.  
Theo: Really?  
Harry: Yes. No one in our dorm is entirely straight.  
Neville: Four out of five of us are gay.  
Blaise: You're gay Harry?  
Harry: Yep and taken.  
Pansy: So who's the lucky guy?  
Harry: Well I'll give you some clues; he's pureblood, blonde...  
Greg: Is it Draco?  
Harry: Who else?  
Pansy: Drake you dark horse.  
Draco: That's not even the best bit Lu.  
Harry: We're married...  
Draco: And we have a daughter called Skylar-May.  
Pansy: So I'm officially the other woman in your life then?  
Draco: No you're my fake wife. Blaise is the other woman in my life.  
Theo: So you've been cheating on me with not only Harry but Blaise as well? You rent boy.  
They all laugh.  
Pansy: He's clearly not a rent boy because Blaise wouldn't be able to afford him.  
There's a chorus of 'ooooh's from the group.  
Theo: Blaise is the poor relation of the group.  
Harry: Emphasis on the 'poor'.  
Blaise: Oh fuck off all of you.  
Neville: Language Blaise.  
Blaise: Sorry.  
Neville: Bad boys get punished you know that.  
He picks Blaise up bridal style and carries him out the hall.  
Pansy: Harry, you're friends with Granger. Do you know weather she has any kinks?  
Harry: Well lets put it this way. She's kinky-er than her hair.  
Draco: And how do you know that Hadrian James Malfoy?  
Harry: Drunken truth or dare in fifth year.  
Milli: We so need to do that at some point.  
Pansy: Tonight. You're invited of course Harry.  
Harry: I'll do the truth or dare bit but not the drunken bit.  
Vince: Why?  
Harry: I'm pregnant again.  
Pansy: Awesome. Boy or girl?  
Harry: Boy.  
Milli: What are you going to call him?  
Harry: Scorpius-Severus or Scorp for short.  
Pansy: Cute.  
Milli: Severus as in Severus Snape?  
Draco: Yeah.He was my godfather.  
Theo: We know that but you and him never exactly go on, Harry.  
Harry: He gave me some memories that explained everything and he left some money for Sky in his will.  
Greg: Wait. Snape had a heart?  
They all laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sits down in the common room.  
Ron: Oh hello.  
Harry: Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm having really bad mood swings at the moment.  
Ron: I accept your apology mate. I just am a bit jealous that you and Malfoy have a solution to this bloody project and I don't have a clue.  
Harry: You might not have a clue but Theo does.  
Ron: What?  
Harry: I was talking to him at lunch about it.  
Hermione comes into the common room looking ruffled and quite frankly well fucked.  
Harry: How was sex on legs with Pansy in the library?  
Hermione: What are you talking about? We were studying.  
Harry: Is that what it's called these days?  
Ron: But she can't have been having sex with Parkinson. Parkinson is with Malfoy.  
Harry: Draco's gay. So's Theo, by the way, so shag him.  
Ron: Ew I couldn't imagine anything worse.  
Harry: You'd have a valid argument if you knew what a silencing charm was.  
Ron: I hate you so much right now.  
Harry: Is that because I have a sex life and you don't?  
Ron: Who are you shagging?  
Harry: A person. I have to go. I've been invited to a game of truth or dare in the Slytherin common room.  
He leaves.  
Ron: I don't like that you two are spending so much time with the Slytherins.  
Hermione: Oh for fuck's sake Ronald. The Slytherins are not plotting to kill you. If they were they'd get locked in Azkaban before anyone could get hurt. Wait. You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like for my, Harry and Neville's partners to be locked away forever. You need to open your mind Ronald Billius Weasley and see that the Slytherins are very different to how we perceived them.


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy: Now that we're all here, who's going first?  
Harry: Me. Pansy truth or dare?  
Pansy: Truth.  
Harry: Did you shag Hermione Granger in the library earlier this afternoon?  
Pansy: Yes I did. Draco truth or dare?  
Draco: Dare.  
Harry: I've got one.  
Pansy: Whisper it in my ear.  
Harry whispers the dare in Pansy's ear.  
Pansy: Draco you have to give Ronald Weasley a love potion.  
Draco: Who to?  
Pansy whispers in his ear.  
Draco: Okay. Babe truth or dare?  
Harry: Truth.  
Draco: What's your main kink?  
Harry: BDSM. Blaise t or d?  
Blaise: T.  
Harry: How did Nev' punish you earlier?  
Blaise: *blushing* I hate you so much.  
Pansy: Answer the question Blaiseykins.  
Blaise: Don't call me Blaiseykins.  
Pansy: Well answer the damn question then.  
Blaise: Spanking.  
Harry, Draco, Pansy, Milli, Theo: Kinky!  
Blaise: Says Mr BDSM.  
Harry: I'm a cat\wizard hybrid. What do you expect?  
Milli: Kinky the cat. Could be one of those fake children's books for adults.  
They laugh.  



	6. Chapter 6

"Harry": You want a drink?  
Ron: Please.  
"Harry" pours some butterbeers and puts some potion in Ron's.  
"Harry": Here.  
He hands Ron the drink.  
Ron: Thanks mate.  
He tips it back in one.  
"Harry": Mate that was a bit quick.  
Ron: I needed a drink. Got anything stronger?  
"Harry": No.  
Ron: Shame. I could do with getting wasted. I've got too much on my mind. I have an idea about the project...  
"Harry": Finally!  
Ron: It's not going to work. Nott doesn't like me.  
"Harry": He worships you like you hung the moon.  
Ron: What?  
"Harry": He has a crush on you. He said so when I was in the Slytherin dungeons playing truth or dare.  
Ron: You're joking.  
"Harry": I'm not. Go fuck him like I've been telling you for months.  
Ron: I will. Oh Merlin his so gorgeous.  
"Harry": He's in the library.  
Ron: Okay. Thanks mate.  
He leaves. "Harry" checks his watch, gets up and leaves. He does not want to be with anyone when his polyjuce runs out of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco walks into the library and scans around. He walks over to the real Harry and sits down.  
Harry: How did it go?  
Draco: The love potion is in affect. I used my wings to get here before him.  
Harry: When did it wear off?  
Draco: Like two seconds after he left. He didn't suspect a thing.  
Harry: Fantastic. With any luck they'll work out the project in time for the exams. We do only have like a month.  
Draco: How the hell are a functioning human being right now? Scorp is due in a week.  
Harry: Well I feel fine so I don't think that I should be lazing in bed when there's stuff that needs doing.  
Draco: You are so weird. If I got the chance to be in bed right now I would be. I thought this year was supposed to be easier to give us time to recoup from the war.  
Harry: You are head boy and we do have exams to do.  
Draco: I suppose.  
Hermione comes over and sits with them.  
Harry: Hi 'Mione.  
Hermione: Hi Harry.  
Draco: So I'm invisible now am I?  
Harry: Not to me Love.  
Hermione: Love? Something to tell me Harry?  
Harry: Yeah. Draco and I are married.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger. Lol. Please don't hate me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger on the last chapter. Lol. I'm not sorry

Hermione: What?!  
Harry: Draco and I are married.  
Hermione: Since when?!  
Draco: The summer.  
Hermione: Was I asking you? You filthy death eater.  
Draco: Excuse me?! I risked my life spying for the Order! I risked my family's lives spying!!  
Hermione: Nobody cares about your stupid parents!  
Draco: I don't mean my parents!! I mean my husband, daughter and unborn son!!  
Harry: Dray.  
Draco: Yeah?  
Harry: I think my water just broke.  
Draco picks his husband up bridal style and runs out the library. They get to the hospital wing and Draco puts him down on a bed.  
Harry: *whispering* It hurts Dray.  
Draco: I know it does baby but it'll all be over soon.  
Madame Pomfry rushes over.  
Draco: He's gone into labour.  
Madame Pomfry: Okay. Draco go alert your family.  
He gives her a look.  
Madame Pomfry: Everything will be fine. It'll be easier than last time.  
Draco: Are you sure?  
Madame Pomfry: Yes. Now go. There's a staff meeting on.  
Draco: Thanks. Bye love.  
Harry: Bye Dray.


End file.
